Challenger Black
by Sixth Legion Victrix
Summary: Sirius Black did not die when he fell through the Veil in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. What if that Veil was actually a flume that connected the territory of Rowling to the rest of Halla? Watch as a confused Sirius lands on Quillan and must face the daunting tasks of the Quillan Games as Challenger Black! Evil dados, crazy clowns, and maybe even a Grand X!
1. Where Am I?

A/N: This takes place right when Sirius Black fell though the Veil the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in the HP universe, and right before Pendragon gets to Quillan in the Pendragon universe. So right now, he's on Zadaa. It's written by Sirius in Journal format, like with Pendragon's. Whenever there's a # that means that's a direct Pendragon quote! I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon or Harry Potter.

QUILLAN

Remus, I hope you solemnly recienved this, and the weird lady wasn't lying. Also, please note that I am not going insane. If I could survive 12 years in Azkaban with my mind intact, then I can survive this. But after those purple clowns...*shivers*...#There are two types of people in the world: clowns, and people who hate clowns.# But I'll elaborate more on that later. First off, you all need to know that I am NOT dead and you should NOT mourn for me. Although, my life status is subject to change at any moment...but more on that later. Let me start from the beginning.

I couldn't believe I let Bellatrix get the better of me. How could I be so stupid as to let her spell hit me? As I fell through the Veil, I could hear Harry screaming my name. I hope Remus holds him back. Knowing him, he'd follow me though, and that would be good for no one. Well, maybe for Voldemort...but...he doesn't exactly count.

Wow, I never thought that the Veil would be so comfortable. Like I was floating, but not exactly. Then, heard a sweet melody of music notes playing. Is this what death sounds like? Before I know it, I'm falling though some sort of tube. There are some solemnly odd pictures playing on the outside of this tube wall, like a Muggle TV thing I've heard of. I saw a tiny red ball of...something...blow up an entire building. Then there's a giant balloon-like thing blowing up in a big firey ball by some buildings. Then there's...I must be seeing this wrong...cats. Not like the small furry, normal kind, like McGonagall's Animagus form. I'm talking about giant cats, walking on two legs, and talking intelligently. Death must be putting crazy images in my mind. Last, I see and evil-looking red flag with a black star on it. I wonder if that becomes Voldemort's symbol. But that would mean he survives...*shudders*

I'm not sure how long the pretty music and floaty feeling lasted. It could have been 2 seconds, it could have been 2 years. All I knew is that it ended too soon for my liking. Before I knew it, I landed in a dark room. I stood up and felt my way around. I must have been in a room since I was touching a wall. #At least I think it was a wall. It was flat. It was hard. It extended on either side...you know, wall.#

Congratulations to me! I know what a wall is! That doesn't say much for my mental health. What I need to know is where Harry and Remus are.

"Hello? Anyone here? Remus? Bellatrix? Anyone?" Nothing. The only sound I could here is a small clicking noise. Oomph! I found the door! Well, more like, I fell into the door. Yes! There is a light outside the door! Maybe this is some sort of Death Eater trap. Who knows what Bellatrix hit me with?

Right when I exited that little dark room, I tripped once again. I'm spending way too much time around Tonks. Anyway, the little object that caused me to stumble was only a small box. I can duel Death Eaters with great agilitiy, but I get subdued by things like curtains and boxes.

Being the curious person I am, I picked it up and took apart the little purple and yellow wrapping without any thought of precaution. Remember the clicking noise I mentioned earlier? Well, I found out what it was! My crinkling sound must have summoned all these tiny little spiders.

"Evanesco! Evanesco! Impedimenta! Bombarda Maxima! Vera Verto!"

I shouted while trying to escape the little snake monsters. And if you are wondering why I thought that changing them into goblets would help...well...I have no decent explanation for that. I just was incantating off the top of my head. And it's not like I could disarm them.

After a few more well placed Bombarda Maximas, I was able to sit and find out what was in this package that caused me this trouble. You'll never imagine how I felt like when I found one little slip of paper sitting inside. Yeah, that's right, all it had was a note. I felt like casting an Incendio then and there. But the sense of logic that you, Remus, instilled in me, must have took over because the paper remained intact.

Since I figured that the note might be my only way of finding where on Earth (or so I thought) I was, I read it. And that was the note that changed everything. Here's what it read:

_Welcome, Challenger Black_

_There's not turning back_

_Our games, you'll play_

_Escaping alive, there's no way_

_Unless you join our pack_

_-Your Hosts On Quillan, Veego and LaBerge_

So at this point, I thought I certainly was dead, and this was some prank James was pulling on me. I mean, what kind of name was LaBerge? And the robo-spiders could have been an advanced animation charm. My second thought was that this was this was an elaborate Death Eater trap. I wouldn't put it past my evil relatives to arrange something like this. But I really knew I was in trouble when the robo-men came for me.


	2. Blades of Doom

Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon or Harry Potter.

QUILLAN

I awoke to the sound of a large object being crushed near my face. Forgetting everything that happened, I immediately jumped up, while thinking Death Eaters had attacked me. I realised that I was possibly not even in Britain again when I found that my wand was gone. Then I panicked. While running like a madman, (which wasn't too hard; I've had practice) I tried to get away from where ever that crushing noise came from. It didn't sound to pleasant.

Before I could venture further, my dog-like instincts told me to stop. Those very instincts saved me, since if I had taken 1 step further, a sharp, metal blade would have taken out my face. A Sirius without a face is a bad thing indeed.

I finally noticed what was going on when the giant clock flashed, "60 CLICKS!" At the time, I had no idea what a click was, but watching it tick down, "59...58...57..." I guessed them to be like seconds. I aslo noticed the blade-shooting things coming out of the wall. And the crusher-metal things that could make me into a Padfoot-pancake in one second flat. Or should I say, one click flat. No pun intended!

Speaking of Padfoot, I decided that my best chance of survival would be to weave though all this stuff as him, so where a blade would have taken off my head, I was safely lower to the ground. Ooh! With Padfoot's sense of smell, I could detect delicious food coming from only 15 feet away! Almost as good as Molly Weasley's!

I bounded over in its direction, while relying on my dog-instincts on when to stop, when to go, and when to jump over flying metal discs. It really was a lot harder than it looked! Eventually, that timer-thing reached, "10 clicks!" when I realized what an idiot I was. This whole thing was probably run bu that Muggle thing that Arthur Weasley was telling me about...hmmm...what was it called? Illicity? Ellicity? Ektricty? Nevermind, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that he also told me that water is bad for it.

One leap away, I saw a small square that would be safe from everything. Upon reaching it, I reverted back to human form, held out my hand, and cast a wandless Aguamenti. Any 7th year could do that spell wandless! I must have been right about the ekky thing, because as soon as the water the lighting and the crushers, everything went black. Again, no pun intended.

Considering my work here done, I followed my nose into the room behind the door that was near the little square I was on. Inside of it, I could here a man and woman arguing.

"What did he do? All the power in Blok is out!" the woman's voice shrieked. She sounded quite like my mom, actually. "Walburga Black, may you never rest on peace" Then a guy's voice replied.

I don't know!" he protested. "You're the brains of the operation, I just come up with the games and the clowns!" That guy designed that game? He must be more insane than Bellatrix!

"When Saint Dane told me I would get a special Challenger from a special territory, this wasn't what I was expecting! Fix it! It's your game, LaBerge!" I remembered him! He was the guy from my note! LaBerge, he was called, just yelled out a number. "Twelve!" At the time, the only significant meaning that Twelve had to me was that evil dwelling called my ancestral home. That connotation changed when the lights turned on and a man was staring right at me.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. Yes Remus, I know what you're thinking, "What could scare the risk-taking, Sirius Black?" Well, a man suddenly appearing out of nowhere can. I know he didn't Apperate, because there was absolutely no sound at all. That thought reminded me of apparation! While turning on the spot, I envisioned myself being anywhere but there. As I dissapeared, I heard the woman yell, "GET BACK HERE, CHALLENGER BLACK!"


End file.
